Weak
by Bluedog270
Summary: 'The person that I've been lately, Ain't who I wanna be' Kick & T to be safe. Jack has been acting strange lately. And Kim is going to find out why. 'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, and I don't own God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton either**

**Weak**

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys. So this is a song-fic one-shot. It's called Weak and it's my first try at a Kickin' It fic. So, hope you enjoy! (And if it's a little sad- sorry but I'm kinda depressed) Please review. :D**

* * *

Jack sighed as he heard yelling from downstairs. Curses were being shot back and forth between his parents. He muted his TV and listened in on their 'conversation'. "How dare you say that!" Jack's father roared at the woman, causing her to flinch a little. "I have been working my ass off for you and our ungrateful son! And how do I get repaid? By coming home to a mess and a son who doesn't care!"

"John-"

"Shut up Mary!" The fighting started over a year ago. But even before that, Jack should have seen what was coming. His father had been drifting away from them more and more. He would work long hours at his work; and then come home the next morning or later that same night. They moved because of this. A year ago, Jack's father was fired from his job. He went on a rampage that night. Something changed him that night. Something took over his heart. John wasn't the same man he used to be. Now, every day Jack would come home to them fighting. He would always avoid the fights; just push past them and go up to his room, slamming his door shut behind him and locking it.

But this fight was different. His mother wasn't throwing back a smart remark at John's harsh words. Jack knew something was wrong. He listened more carefully and then heard a sharp slap. He knew something wasn't right. He bolted from his bed and unlocked his door. He opened it and headed downstairs. What was so bad about a simple slap? Well, all his parents would normally do would yell and shout. No physical contact. Jack never had to step in and do something. Well, today was going to be different. Jack made it to the bottom of the staircase and saw his mother on the floor, her cheek a bright red. His father was yelling every bad word under the sun at Mary- her face showing utter horror.

"Dad!" John didn't hear his son over all of his curses. "DAD!" John turned and shot Jack a death glare. Jack ignored it. "What is going on down here?" He asked cautiously, glad that his mother was slowly crawling out of the room with tears in her eyes behind John. His father scoffed.

"None of your business boy. Now, go back to your room." His father turned and became enraged when he saw Mary had escaped.

"Don't turn your back on me, dad! Why did you hit mom?" John just stared at the floor. Jack took a step towards his father. He put a hand on John's shoulder. John turned quickly and sharply and flipped Jack. All of the boys in the Brewer family knew karate because of their grandfather. (He taught Bobby Wasabi) Jack gasped for air because he wasn't expecting that. His father bended down next to Jack. Jack allowed a shiver to go down his spine. Kai wasn't the only family member Jack was afraid of. He was afraid of his father too. John was the second best at karate in the family. (Jack was the third and his grandfather was the first while Kai was fourth)

"Jackson, don't get involved." John stood up and started to walk away. Jack back flipped and was standing in front of his father. His father looked amused. "I said don't get involved, _Jackson_." When his father said his name, it was filled with venom. John sent a punch to Jack's face. Jack caught his father's fist simply.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack responded as he twisted his father's arm behind his back. He pushed his father forward and he stumbled into the wall. Jack smirked, but kept his cocky attitude under control. He father turned with fire in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!" John roared as he sent a kick towards Jack. Jack dodged easily, his youth giving him the edge. John started throwing countless punches, Jack dodging all of them. His father became more aggravated. "JACKSON BREWER! HOW _DARE _YOU!" His yell caught Jack off guard. His father grabbed Jack by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Jack struggled to get out of his grip but his father was too strong. John might've been slow but he sure as hell was strong. "Now, you are going to pay for making me look like an ass in front of that woman!" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up to Jack's chin. Jack froze completely.

His father chuckled darkly. "Not so tough now are ya _Jackson_?" That sentence would burn itself into Jack's mind for the rest of his life. His father backed up a little bit and then threw Jack into the wall with all of his power. Jack slammed against the wall with force and it caused him to lose his breath for a second. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. His father chuckled coldly again. He walked up to Jack and roughly pulled him to his feet. He tsked. All Jack could see was a dark figure in front of him. His head hit the wall pretty hard. Jack knew it was his father, but he couldn't see clearly enough to see the smirk playing on his father's face. He took Jack's arm and flipped the knife around in his hand for a second.

Then he traced a deep 'W' in Jack's left wrist with the knife. Then, he made an 'E'. Jack cried out in pain as his father craved out the rest of the word in Jack's wrist; like it was a craving board. When John was done, Mary rushed into the room and pulled him away from Jack, yelling things at him. Jack's vision cleared up and he saw his father over take his mom with the knife. Jack stood up quickly and ignored the searing pain coming from his left wrist. He took his father's legs out from under him and his father fell on his face. Jack bought him and his mother a few seconds. He gently grabbed his mother by her arm and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Call 911! I will hold him off!" His mother nodded, too scared to talk. Jack watched as she grabbed her cell phone from the counter and put it up to her ear. Jack turned to be meant with his father's breath in his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jackson, you are no son of mine." He threw Jack into the wall and threw the knife at him. Jack stood up quickly and caught the knife. Without thinking, he threw the knife back at his father. His father couldn't dodge. The knife lounged itself into John Brewer's chest. Jack stood there in shock as his _own_ _father_ fell to the floor not breathing. Jack just stared at his father's dead body as he heard sirens in the distance. His mother slowly walked over and pulled her son into a hug.

"Jack, you did the right thing. He's gone." Jack just simply nodded. Her mother pulled back with tears in her eyes. Then, they gleamed with…evil? No, they flickered with happiness. "Jackson, we can _lie_." All Jack did was nod. What he didn't know, was that his mother was evil just like his father. Jack looked down at his left wrist after a while to see what his manic of a father had carved into it. His mother was talking to the police. You could only see it if you looked for it.

Smaller than an ant, he had written the word 'WEAK' in all caps. Jack had a scar for the rest of his life. One that would always bring back this memory.

* * *

I've been a walking heartache

I've made a mess of me

The person that I've been lately

Ain't who I wanna be

* * *

Jack was different from that day on. That day was only five months ago. He never told his friends about it and always hid the scar with his mother's make-up. Jack was never charged with murder, his mother and himself got away with it. Lucky for him, no one ever noticed the scar even if the make-up came off from sweat. It was only noticeable if you searched for it and since all of his friends didn't know, they didn't search. Jack was walking to the dojo, his bag clenched tightly in his hand. Just a mere month ago, his mother turned into a drunk. She was never home but when she was- Jack pretended he didn't even know her. She wasn't a mother to him.

She just a woman who lived with him by law.

Jack didn't notice his knuckles go white because he was clutching the bag so hard. His thoughts were over taking him. If he told the police about his mother and how he had no father- he would be thrown into a foster home. Jack let out a long breath he didn't even now he was holding. Jack rather live with the shell of his mother than be thrown into a damn shelter. He walked right into someone and got snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry!" He said, trying to walk away briskly because he was late for practice.

"It's no-Jack!" Jack turned and saw Kim. She had a small smile on her face.

"Oh hey Kim!" Jack said, hiding his thoughts and feelings and covering it up with a large smile. Kim picked up her duffel bag and she went up and stood next to Jack. They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds and then Jack held out his arm towards the mall. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Kim replied. They started walking to the mall. Halfway there, Jack noticed Kim struggling with her bag. Jack chuckled quietly to himself and Kim heard. "Why are you laughing?" Jack looked over at Kim and let a smirk slip it's way onto his face.

"Did you pack too much in your bag? It seems like your struggling." Kim nodded slightly.

"I packed for the week. So I didn't have to tow this thing back and forth each day. I call it planning ahead." They both laughed. Jack then reached his other hand out and grabbed Kim's bag. "Jack-"

" I think today Rudy was going to push us hard today, so I got it."

"All right…thanks Jack." Jack nodded. Talking to Kim really got his mind off things. Whenever he talked to her it always brightened his mood. She was always there for him. She was an angel from above sometimes.

* * *

But you stay here right beside me

And watch as the storm blows through

And I need you

* * *

They made it to the dojo and started practice. Jack was right about Rudy pushing them hard today. Jack eventually had to ask why.

"Rudy, why are you pushing us so hard today?" He moaned out as Rudy threw a punch at him. They were sparring. Jack dodged the punch and sent one back. Rudy didn't answer for a moment as he threw a kick Jack's way. Jack caught Rudy's leg and flipped Rudy. Rudy was on the floor in seconds.

"And Jack wins!" Milton yelled from the side-lines as the others, especially Kim, cheered. Jack held out his hand to Rudy and he took it with a smile as Jack helped him up. Rudy then was surrounded by everyone, as they waited for his answer to Jack's question. Rudy let a big smile appear on his face as he looked at everyone's confused faces.

"You know the big tournament coming up?" Everyone nodded. Rudy's grin grew bigger, if possible. "We got in!" It took a moment for everyone to realize what he meant. Then, everyone started cheering and Rudy started to jump up and down like a little kid who just got a brand new toy. "I know! I know! I'm awesome right!?" Jack and Kim held back their laughs but Jerry, being lost like he always was, fought back.

"Nah, I'm awesome!"

"Nah uh! I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!" They started to bicker like five-year olds. Kim couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. She burst out laughing with Eddie and Milton who had cracked up a few seconds before. As soon as Kim's beautiful laugh reached Jack's ears, he let out his gentle laugh too. Eventually, everyone settled down and now Eddie and Jerry were sparring. Kim was sitting on the bench next to Milton, who was asking Rudy about the tournament. Jack was punching a practice dummy off to the side by the lockers. Jerry flipped Eddie and held his hands up in victory.

"I beat him! Yeah! Told you I was awesome!" Milton snuffed a laugh and Rudy got up from his seat to help Eddie get up- who was moaning.

"Nice job Jer- wait a second… I am still more awesome then you!" Kim lost interest in Jerry and Rudy's 'who's the most awesome fight' and decided to watch Jack instead. Jack was lost in thought, punching the dummy absent mindedly. Then, Kim saw something on Jack's left arm as he took a break from punching the dummy. It was a small red…scar…as Kim thought. She couldn't see it very well because he moved his arm a second later. She would ask him about it later.

Rudy and Jerry were done their bickering fight and heading towards the door with Milton and Eddie on their heels. "Kim, Jack; coming?" Rudy asked. Kim shook her head.

"No thanks. I need to do homework." Rudy nodded. He looked over at Jack, waiting for a response. Jack didn't answer. He kept punching the dummy. Rudy stopped walking, the boys not noticing and walking strait out the door to Phil's.

"Jack?" Rudy tried again, Kim sending Jack a worried glance. It was like he was in his own little world.

"Jack?" Kim asked, standing up slowly and walking over to him; Rudy doing the same.

"JACKSON!" Rudy yelled louder as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack snapped out of it once he heard his…_name. _Memories came flooding back to him_. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up to Jack's chin. Jack froze completely. His father chuckled darkly. "Not so tough now are ya __Jackson__?" Jack cried out in pain as his father craved out the rest of the word in Jack's wrist; like it was a craving board. _Jack turned quickly and flipped Rudy onto the floor, shocking Kim and Rudy. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and pulled him back, before he attacked Rudy. At Kim's touch, Jack seemed to snap out of it and relax. Rudy scrambled off the floor and when up to Jack with a questioning look. Jack smiled a fake sheepish smile.

"Sorry Rudy. I was thinking and then my reflexes kicked in." Kim took a step back from Jack and saw his right hand clasped tightly over his left wrist. Her eyebrows narrowed. Something was up and she was going to find out.

* * *

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

Gave me you

* * *

Jack had declined the offer to go to Phil's with the guys; using the same excuse as Kim that he had too much homework. He was lying though. And Kim knew it. They were both in the dojo and Jack threw a last punch to the punching dummy and sighed.

"I'm gonna go Jack." Kim said, breaking Jack out of his trance. He frowned a little.

"I should be heading home too, want me to walk you?" Kim smiled as she tried to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"That would be great." Kim would admit that she did enjoy when Jack walked her home…which wasn't as often as he used to. Every time he walked with her, she felt _safe._ He had been drifting farther and father way. Kim was planning on bringing him back to shore. They started walking to Kim's house and cut through the park. And that's when Kim made her move. "Jack can we sit for a minute…" She paused as Jack turned to look at her. "I need to ask you something." He nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips. They went over to a bench and sat down, Kim letting out a small sigh as they did so.

"So what's wrong Kim?"

"Jack…why did you flip out earlier?" The brown-haired boy paused for a second. Kim knew what he was doing. He was considering his words and Jack Brewer _never _did that unless it was important.

"Rudy just said something that brought up my past…why do you ask?" Jack said slowly, almost like he was afraid that if he said the wrong word he would be set on fire. Kim sent him a look but he avoided her eyes.

"Jack, what happened in the past." Kim said sternly, making Jack look at her with empty eyes.

"It's nothing Kim-"

"Jack if it was nothing, you wouldn't have flipped Rudy earlier!" She yelled, causing him to flinch a little at the sudden outburst. Jack looked at the ground and then back at Kim.

"You won't have a crush on me after I tell you this…" Jack mumbled. Kim let out a breath.

"Oh for the love of-" She cut herself off and kissed Jack. Jack was shocked for a second but then kissed back. They pulled away for air and Jack smirked. Kim was a deep shade of red and had a small smile plastered on her face. Jack wrapped an arm around her and she buried her head into his chest without question.

"How long?" Jack asked after a few moments. Kim looked up at him.

"How long since what?"

"Since you loved me."

"From the day you caught my apple…I was just waiting for you to make a move Sherlock." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry, I was getting around to it." Kim playfully punched him.

"Now tell me why you freaked earlier."

"Kim…you won't even want to look at me after this." Kim gave him a peck on the cheek and a glare.

"I will always love you. Now, just tell me." Jack sighed. Where to start…

* * *

There's more here than what we're seeing

A divine conspiracy

That you, an angel lovely

Could somehow fall for me

You'll always be love's great martyr

And I'll be the flattered fool

And I need you

* * *

"He shoved me against the wall and started to crave a word into my wrist." The images flashed in Jack's brain as he said them. Kim was looking at him in fear. Jack's eyes were cold and distant, and he was scared too. The day Kim saw Jack Brewer scared would be the day it snowed. "I-It hurt like nothing else. Knowing you would have an s-scar for the rest of you damn life." Jack said, stuttering at some parts. Kim snuggled closer to him. "He said I was _weak. _'Not so tough now are ya _Jackson_.' Is what he said." Kim understood why Jack had flipped Rudy now. Rudy called Jack Jackson and it brought back this memory.

"Jack," Kim said quietly, cutting the boy off. "Can I see it?" Jack froze. No one besides him and his mother knew about the scar. Should he show Kim? Or would she pity him? His mind gave in and he held out his left hand and rubbed off the concealer. Kim gently took Jack's hand and looked his wrist. There in fainted red was the word 'WEAK' in all caps.

She touched it gently like snow and Jack pulled his hand back like lightning.

* * *

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you

* * *

"I-I killed him." Jack managed to get out and then looked way, staring off into the distance. _Jack was a murder… he killed someone…but no, not sweet Jack!_ Kim's mind fought with her as the silence took over, Kim not wanting to break it. Kim was leaning against the bench, her hands limp in her lap and Jack turned completely to the side- watching the dark sky. Jack continued anyway. "My mother said we could lie. 'Jackson, we can lie.' My whole life's been a lie…" Jack muttered. Kim put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Everybody lies Jack-" He turned sharply and Kim pulled her hand back.

"I KILLED SOMEONE! That's a lie you can't cover up!" His hand reached out to do something by control of his body but his mind quickly stopped him. His left hand was an inch from Kim's face. Her mouth was wide open and she started backing up slowly. Jack scotched over next to her quickly and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry Kim. It's too much. I love you, please don't leave me. I love you too much for you to leave me…"

* * *

On my own I'm only

Half of what I could be

I can't do without you

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo

* * *

"Kim, I can't get through this if you don't forgive me. I'm sorry." Jack mumbled into Kim's hair. She looked up at him, a tear rolled down her cheek and Jack wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to hear me go on about how my life sucks and my mom's a drunk. I'm so-"

"Jack." Kim said ever so quietly but Jack still heard her and stopped talking. "If you say sorry one more time I'm gonna rip your head off." Jack cracked a smile.

"You are still the same Kim even at the worst times…"

"Yes now it's my turn to talk. Jack, I still love you. Don't you ever think I won't just because of one simple thing." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Kim. So, you want to go to Circus Burger?" Kim smiled and looked up at him.

"That would be great." Jack smiled and they kissed. They both stood up and started walking, Kim's hand intertwined with Jack's left hand and her thumb over the 'W' in his scar. "I love you Jack." Jack pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too." Meanwhile, all Jack was thinking in his head was; _**thank you God.**_

* * *

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

And for when I think I lost my way

There are no words here left to say, it's true

God gave me you, gave me you.

He gave me you.


End file.
